Cerise (Earth-616)
, Graces, Grand Jhar, Lilandra's inner circle | Relatives = Subruki, Zarstok, Kuli Ka (genetic ancestors) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Shi'ar Imperium; Braddock Lighthouse, England; Godthab Omega | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Violet | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Variegated feathers instead of hair; whiteCategory:White Hair, pinkCategory:Pink Hair, maroonCategory:Purple Hair, blackCategory:Black Hair | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of Majestrix Lilandra; adventurer, navigator | Education = | Origin = Bio-engineered Shi'ar | PlaceOfBirth = Planet Shaskofrognon, Shi'ar Galaxy | Creators = Alan Davis | First = Excalibur #46 | HistoryText = Cerise is an extraterrestrial from the Shi'ar race. She arrived on Earth after deserting the empire's brutal army known as the Grand Jhar, refusing to fire upon innocents and, as a result, causing the death of her crew. At first, she was attacked by Nightcrawler and his N-Men but, when they realized she was only fighting defensively, they called a truce. Cerise became a member of Excalibur and romantically involved with Nightcrawler. Eventually, the Shi'ar empress Lilandra pardoned Cerise for her crimes, given their circumstances, and allowed her to serve out her prison sentence as a personal aide. Cerise's role in the Shi'ar Empire was to investigate reports of brutality and violence. At one point, Nightcrawler professed he still loved her however, was planning to become a priest and, thus, could not rekindle their relationship. Under unknown circumstances, Cerise joined the Graces, a group of female warriors, led by Gamora. | Powers = Shi'ar Physiology *'Superhuman Strength:' As a Shi'ar, she possesses enough strength to lift 1 ton in Earth-like gravity. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a Shi'ar, she possesses 20 times greater stamina than a human. Red Energy Manipulation: Cerise can generate and control coherent red spectrum light force which she can use for a variety of uses, such as a source of light. *'Energy Constructs:' Cerise can use the red energy to form solid energy constructs. These include swords, armor, force fields, shields, funnels, and more. She once even used this energy to form a bubble to fly a whole broken Sentinel holding a group of her friends within, across the Atlantic Ocean as a means of disguise. *'Concussive Blasts:' Cerise can release the energy as concussive blasts. *'Flight:' Cerise is also able to fly with and without the use of her energy fields. | Abilities = *Cerise is a skilled combatant, and is able to use technology far more advanced than contemporary Earth technology. *Cerise is able to hold her breath for up to six or seven minutes. | Strength = The average Shi'ar is able to lift around one ton in Earth gravity, although in addition to her other abilities, it is possible Cerise is stronger than the average Shi'ar woman. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cerise wears gloves that allow her to search for specific lifeforms, energy patterns, and time/dimensional abnormalities in a surrounding area. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Cerise }} Category:Flight Category:Photokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Graces members Category:Genetically Engineered